


Breaking News

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Sex, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Rinko is going to succeed at her career, no matter what. Sometimes that means putting in extra hours at the newsroom. And sometimes that means sleeping with the publisher. But it's all worth it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Breaking News

**Breaking News Chapter One**

  
Rinko gasped a bit as she felt a pair of hands land on her breasts. She didn’t need to look over her shoulder to tell who was touching her. It was her boss, of course. Who else would be doing it? For that matter, who else was even still here? The rest of the news team had gone home hours ago and even the janitors had finished cleaning this floor.  
  
“Sir?” Rinko asked, a bit of smoke in her voice as she felt the hands start to slip underneath her blouse and tug at her bra. “Does this mean you’re satisfied with the story?”  
  
“Yes,” he said. There was a lot more lust in his voice than in hers. “We can take another look at it tomorrow, but we’re not going to get anything more done tonight. Except for you and me.”  
  
Rinko nodded and shivered. She could feel her boss’s erection pressing against her butt. Well, that was the price of being his mistress. She would need to get fucked by him every now and then.  
  
“Of course, sir,” Rinko said, pushing her chest forward a bit into his hands. Her own lust was starting to rise inside of her. “Will we go to a hotel?”  
  
“Maybe later,” he said with a chuckle. “Right now, I want _you_.”  
  
Rinko’s eyes widened as her boss slid her jacket off of her shoulders and then started to unbutton her blouse. She could see a reflection of herself in the dark mirror of a computer monitor as more and more of her cleavage started to appear, until her bra was completely showing. And then he started to try and get _that_ off as well.  
  
“S-Sir!” Rinko squeaked, twisting around to look at her boss. “We can’t do that here!”  
  
“Of course we can,” he said, not quite looking up at her face as he started to fiddle with his bra. “Nobody else will even see us. And if they do, who can stop us?”  
  
Rinko swallowed at that. But it _was_ true. He was the boss. That was _why_ she was sleeping with him in the first place, so that she could claw her way up to where she was now. But it had usually been in his office with the drapes closed or in a hotel or even at her apartment. Not here, not right in the open.  
  
“And these tits have been driving me to distraction all day,” he said, grabbing them and lightly squeezing them.  
  
Rinko gasped, feeling arousal starting to run through her. Her legs rubbed together underneath her long, black skirt as she felt her boss’s hands on her. He knew what he was doing. They way he was making her feel, it really spoke to how long the two of them had been sleeping together.  
  
“I-Is that why you asked me to help, ah, with this story?” Rinko asked with a moan, waving a hand at the mess on the table, a collection of scribbled copies and notes and scrawled ideas.  
  
“No, that needs doing,” her boss said, barely sparing the desk a glance. “And so do you.”  
  
Rinko felt a blush start to creep across her voice as she felt her boss continue to touch her, his hands wandering all over her. Her heart was starting to beat faster in her chest, and she could feel a heat starting to form inside of her lower stomach. She shivered and pressed back against her boss, who had put himself behind her again.  
  
His hands were starting to play with her skirt by now, lifting it up, over her hips. Rinko moaned in the back of her throat as she was exposed. If anyone came along now, they’d see her. They’d see a _lot_ of her, her credibility would be utterly shot, her dignity ruined as they saw the editor and the newspaper’s publisher fucking in the middle of the newsroom.  
  
But what else could she do? Rinko was getting turned on by this and didn’t want to have to take a long train ride home to her empty apartment. That would ruin her entire night and leave her crabby and cranky in the morning. To say nothing of what the publisher might do to her if she left him with an erection. He had lifted her up to being the editor-in-chief and he could throw her back down.  
  
So Rinko reached behind herself and found her boss’s zipper. She managed to tug it down, and his cock popped out. She shivered as she wrapped a hand around it. It was rock hard and she knew that pretty soon it would be going inside of her. Inside of her mouth? Inside of her pussy? She wasn’t sure. That wasn’t the kind of decision she was often allowed to make.  
  
Rinko’s bra fell to the floor and she made a mental note to be sure to grab it before she left. There were enough other women in the newspaper that it wouldn’t be _obvious_ who’s bra it would be if it was discovered tomorrow morning, but why take a chance like that?  
  
And now that her breasts were on full display, her boss was really starting to play with her tits. He was pressed up close behind her, his hands wandering all over her as he touched them and groped them and squeezed them. Rinko’s breathing was growing uneven as she felt his hands playing with her sensitive boobs. Her nipples were growing stiff and sent wonderful little shocks through her as he tugged on them and rolled them between his fingers.  
  
Rinko’s panties were lowered down, sliding down along her legs. She kicked them off and spread her stance, making sure she remembered _them_ too. The only thing she planned to leave here tonight was an unusual order, not her underwear. Especially not the lacey, frilly underwear she wore to please her boss.  
  
And her boss was obviously _very_ pleased with what he was seeing. Rinko shivered as she kept on stroking him, feeling the hot, hard shaft pressing into her hand. That was a big dick. That was a _very_ big dick, and she was always rather shocked that she could take it inside of her, no matter how aroused she got.  
  
At least she was pretty aroused tonight. There was a lot more foreplay going on than normal and her legs were starting to shake and get weak. Taking his cock inside of her was starting to sound _really_ good.  
  
“Sir,” Rinko moaned, pressing herself against him, feeling his hands wandering all over her body. “Please, sir,” she took a deep breath, her breast pressing against his hand. “I need you inside of me, sir.”  
  
“Finally started to beg for it, eh?” The publisher asked, a happy note in his voice mingling with the lust that was also there. “About time, girlie.”  
  
Rinko didn’t have it in her to get mad at that. All she really wanted to do right now was take care of the _heat_ inside of her, the aching, demanding need that she get fucked. She pushed her butt back against his cock, feeling the hot, hard shaft digging into her rear.  
  
“Just hold still for a minute,” the publisher said, half to himself. “And… there.”  
  
Rinko moaned as she felt his dick rest against her wet pussy folds and then start to slide inside of her. A tremor ran through her entire body as she got filled up, as the shaft sank into her. Her wet inner walls got spread apart as he went deeper and deeper inside of her, in one long, slow, continuous motion. She closed her eyes, panting for breath as she felt herself get fucked.  
  
Rinko caught a glimpse of both herself and her boss in the window. Her boss was as pudgy and ugly as he always was. But Rinko was glad to see that even after ten hours of work, she still looked good. Her long, dark brown hair was still hanging down straight along her back, her makeup was still in place, enhancing her already pretty, round face, and if it was possible to look past the lifted skirt and the opened shirt, her clothes still did a good job of enhancing her body. And that she was so obviously getting fucked right now, rocking back and forth in her high heels as her boss loomed over her shoulder as he slid in and out of her.  
  
“As tight as ever,” he said, giving her a pat on the rear. “It feels nice, Rinko.”  
  
“Tha-thank you, sir,” Rinko managed to get out, closing her eyes and shivering as the shaft kept on moving in and out of her. “I live to please.”  
  
“In exchange,” he said, reaching forward to play with her large breasts again. “At least you have the sense to demand something for it, instead of just hoping for the best, like Rin did.”  
  
Rinko nodded, not really wanting to talk about the other journalists he had fucked. Not normally and especially not now when she was feeling so horny.  
  
Her boss kept on pounding in and out of her. It was feeling good, though Rinko thought that her own orgasm would be a long way away. Well, there was still something a _bit_ nice about getting all worked up like she was and then feeling the lust slowly dying down inside of her. Not super nice, but something she could deal with.  
  
Her own hand came up to play with her boob, gently squeezing it, her fingers digging into the soft flesh and sensitive skin. She could feel her stiff nipple pressing into her palm as she played with herself. It felt nice and sent another flash of heat through her body, the heat that was steadily building up and up as she got fucked and had her body fondled.  
  
“Moan for me,” the publisher said, his breath choked with lust. “Let me hear how nice you sound as you take my cock.”  
  
“Don’t make me say such lewd things, sir,” Rinko moaned, twisting her head to get a look at him out of the corner of her eye. “It’s so embarrassing.”  
  
He chuckled and pinched her nipple. She gasped, a mingled jolt of pleasure and pain rushing through her. Her knees shook and if he hadn’t been right behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist, she might have gone to her knees.  
  
“That’s what I’m talking about,” he said, a note of approval in his voice. “You make the cutest sounds when you’re turned on, Rinko.”  
  
Rinko could feel a large blush forming on her face at that sort of thing. She shook her head back and forth, trying not to feel _too_ turned on as he touched her and teased her. And fucked her, of course. That was something that was impossible to ignore as his cock kept on pounding in and out of her, stretching her out, making her feel so weak and so stuffed.  
  
He was picking up the pace, really starting to fuck her, the lewd sounds of their bodies slapping against each other starting to fill the room. Rinko thought that he might be on the verge of cumming, of filling her up with his cum. How many times had he done that since she had started sleeping with him? Rinko had no idea.  
  
“Going to cum inside of you, Rinko,” he moaned, squeezing her breasts together and making them form quite a bit of cleavage. “Fill you up with my cum.”  
  
Rinko jerkily nodded. That was exactly what she had expected to have happen to her, after all. And after that… Rinko wasn’t quite able to think properly right now, certainly not long enough to figure out what to do afterwards.  
  
Rinko moaned as she felt her boss start to cum inside of her. His cock twitched as his seed poured into her pussy, filling her up. There was a _lot_ of it and she could feel the cum sticking to her walls, the hot semen sending a surge of warmth through her entire body. She panted, leaning forward, her hands on her knees as she stared at the floor.  
  
Rinko hadn’t cum. She thought that with just a few minutes of masturbation, maybe she could. Her hand actually twitched and she almost started rubbing herself before she stopped. She did have some standards, after all, and masturbating in front of the man who had just fucked her was one of them.  
  
Her boss staggered backwards a bit and Rinko could hear a heavy thump as he sat down heavily on the desk behind him. Rinko straightened up, putting a hand underneath her to try and stop the cum from flowing out of her pussy and messing up her stockings. She shivered, her hand rubbing back and forth a bit before she was able to stop herself. What a sensation. Really, _what_ a sensation.  
  
Moving a bit gingerly, Rinko leaned down and picked up her underwear. It would be more trouble than it was worth to get her bra back on, but if she didn’t want to be dripping semen every where she went, she would need to get her panties back into place. Once that was done, and her bra was tucked into her purse, she turned around to look at her boss.  
  
He was looking at her, a big smile on his face. His semi-soft dick was still hanging out of his pants, twitching a bit. Rinko flushed as she realized that she had been bending over and giving him quite the show as she picked up her underwear and redressed.  
  
“A man just can’t get tired of a sight like that,” he said contentedly. “Although I supposed your ex-husband did.”  
  
“Thank you for bringing that up,” Rinko said coolly, giving him a _look_. “On that welcome note, is there anything else for the night?”  
  
“Yes,” he said, standing up and zipping his pants. “Just one round with you isn’t enough. Let’s go over to the Red Rooms.”  
  
Rinko’s cheeks turned an appropriate shade of red at that. The two of them had gone to that love hotel a number of times. Although never right after he had fucked her already. But… well, how much of a choice did she really have? And having another chance at cumming tonight was a good thing.  
  
“Of course,” she said. “Do you need to call your wife to let her know you’ll be working even later than planned?”

  
*******

  
Half an hour later, Rinko was stepping out of the shower. It hadn’t been a very long shower, and her hair wasn’t much more than damp. But it had gotten the cum out of her and the sweat off of her, so it had done its job. She didn’t bother with a towel as she stepped into the main area of the hotel room. And from how her boss sat up (in more ways than one) she knew she had made the right choice in going without.  
  
“You look nice like that, Rinko,” he said, rising to his feet. His erection was already fully risen, standing up straight and wobbling back and forth. “Come over here.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Rinko said, gliding across the carpet to join him.  
  
She ended up pressed right against him, swallowing a bit as she looked up at him. He was looking down at her with lust in his eyes, and Rinko wondered just how long it would be before they were finished. He _was_ a full decade older than her, but did have an impressive amount of stamina.  
  
He drew her into a kiss, pressing his lips against hers. Rinko squeaked a bit, but then started to kiss him back. His hands wandered up and down along her back, reaching down to grab her ass and squeeze as he kept on kissing her. They finally separated, both of them panting a bit as they stared into each other’s eyes. Rinko could feel his erection pressing against her lower stomach.  
  
And there was a heat rising inside of her, too. She shivered, feeling the pulse inside of her, demanding a release. There was arousal starting to leak out of her. Rinko was getting really turned on really quickly, the encounter in the newsroom having put her into a really worked up state.  
  
“On the bed,” Rinko gasped, twisting around, her feet knocking against his ankles as she tugged him towards the bed. “I can’t take another standing session.”  
  
That got a laugh out of him as they fell down onto the bed together. Rinko grunted as he landed right on top of her, but caught her breath easily enough. She pushed herself backwards a bit so she could rest her head on the pillow even as he stroked and fondled her, all while looming over her.  
  
Rinko swallowed a bit as she looked up at him. With how turned on she was, physical appearance didn’t matter that much right now. Physical _sensation_ did. And she was getting exactly that, a hand running up the inside of her thigh and pressing against her pussy. Rinko closed her eyes and moaned, feeling the arousal shooting through her.  
  
“That’s right,” he murmured. “You make the sweetest sounds for me, Rin.” He laughed. “Let’s here that one again.”  
  
He rubbed Rinko’s pussy again and she moaned again, especially when his fingers slid inside of her, just a bit. That felt _good_ and she could feel her inner walls trying to squeeze down around him, keeping him trapped in there and not letting go.  
  
Or trying to, at least. Rinko couldn’t really manage it, and she didn’t much complain when he withdrew. Especially when his cock replaced his fingers. She shivered and spread her legs apart, letting him get as much access as he wanted. And then he was sliding inside of her.  
  
It felt a lot better like this. Probably because Rinko was a lot more turned on. She gasped, panting for breath as she felt the shaft pumping in and out of her wet walls. Her hands wandered over her boss’s back, feeling the skin shifting around underneath her fingers. His face was pressed up against the crook of her shoulder and neck and she stared at the ceiling, feeling him pumping away inside of her, again and again and again.  
  
Rinko could feel his body bearing down on her, covering her almost completely. And he was stull fucking her, his dick moving in and out of her wet, stretched pussy.  
  
Abruptly, he stopped. Rinko blinked as she shifted her head around to look at him. He was pulling himself off of her, his dick sliding out of her pussy. He was still as hard as a rock, and Rinko couldn’t figure out why he would have wanted to stop.  
  
“Suck my cock, Rinko,” he said, quickly answering _that_ question. “Give it a good seeing to.”  
  
Rinko swallowed. He was the _only_ man she had ever given blowjobs to. Not even her ex-husband, not even when she was still in love with him had gotten blowjobs form her. But even though Rinko didn’t like to admit it, her boss had trained her well. She sat up and leaned forward, wrapping her hand around the bottom half of his shaft and her lips around the top half.  
  
She could feel her arousal on his dick. It wasn’t a flavor she had ever tasted before, not before she had started sleeping with him. And as flavors went, well, it wasn’t something that Rinko was ever going to seek out. But she could handle the taste. She went up and down along it, bobbing along the shaft and wrapping her tongue around it. She could taste some of his precum leaking out of his slit and covering her tongue. From time to time, she had to swallow and that always got an interesting reaction from him.  
  
Rinko was horny enough that she started to masturbate as she gave her boss a blowjob. Her fingers played with her pussy, stroking her clit and sliding in and out of her. It sent shivers through her body, made her feel really… funny. Yeah, that was a good word. She was still a long way from cumming, but it still felt nice.  
  
Rinko wondered how long she was expected to keep on blowing her boss. Until he came? That was something he had done a time or two before, having her suck him off until he came, onto her face or into her mouth or something, something that always seemed to mark her as _his_. That sort of thing was one of the reasons that Rinko didn’t like giving blowjobs, but she was far too well-trained to actually protest.  
  
“You have a great mouth, Rinko,” he said, patting the top of her head. “You know just what to do with it, don’t you?”  
  
Rinko kept her eyes closed as she sucked him off, not looking up and not looking at the view in front of her, either. Instead, one of her favorite erotic fantasies, one that she would never share with anyone else, started to play inside of her head. That was _nice_ and as her fingers started to move around inside of her, she got more and more turned on.  
  
“And now,” her publisher said, pulling his dick out of her mouth. There was a long line of drool connecting the two for a moment before it snapped, “let’s get back to taking care of that wet pussy of yours.” He looked down at her, at where one hand was still in between her legs. “That sounds nice, doesn’t it?”  
  
Rinko blushed and nodded. She inched backwards a bit, giving him the room to move around her to get whatever position he needed to fuck her in.  
  
That ended up with her being taken doggy style, facing the rest of the hotel room and feeling his hands on her ass and hips as he leered down at her. Rinko blushed and wiggled around, feeling a bit embarrassed at how intently she _knew_ he was looking at her. She didn’t say anything, though. That would be even _more_ embarrassing.  
  
Her boss slid into her once more, his dick easily separating her inner walls. Rinko moaned, closing her eyes as she felt herself get filled up. Cock was nice. Especially cock that was inside of her. She shivered and pushed back against him, feeling him starting to fuck her in long, slow strokes.  
  
Rinko reached underneath herself and started to play with her clit, rubbing her stiff nub. That sent little shivers through her and she could feel her arousal growing and growing inside of her. She was getting more and more turned on, the muscles underneath her skin tensing up as tingles of pleasure raced through her.  
  
Rinko could feel her breasts shaking underneath her as she got fucked, swinging back and forth and occasionally slapping against each other. When she wasn’t playing with her clit, she was playing with her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them. And _that_ felt good as well, making the pleasure grow and grow and grow inside of her.  
  
She was about to cum. Rinko gasped, squeezing down around her boss as she felt her orgasm taking shape inside of her. This was it. Just a few more second and she was going to cum. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure pulsing and aching inside of her.  
  
And then Rinko was cumming. She moaned, arms giving out and sending her down onto the bed. She pushed back against her publisher, feeling his dick so, _so_ deep inside of her. It felt _so_ good and she squeezed down as tight as she could, even tighter than she normally did, feeling the pleasure running through her and filling her up. Yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, it was all worth it, every single little bit, just for this one moment. Rinko gasped out half-formed words as her entire body trembled and shook from what she was feeling.  
  
Rinko kept on getting fucked straight through her orgasm. She stared ahead, a large smile on her face as she felt the pleasure rushing through her. Her fingers curled up in the bedsheets as she felt the shaft moving in and out of her, keeping her in a state of bliss. How _wonderful_.  
  
The orgasm couldn’t last forever. After a while, it faded, leaving Rinko feeling a wonderful glow all through her body. And that was honestly almost as nice. She shivered and ran a hand through her hair, feeling the wonderful sensations still lingering in her body.  
  
And that were starting to rise inside of her again as she kept on getting fucked. Rinko looked over her shoulder. Her boss was looking back at her, smiling a bit as he kept on fucking her.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, reaching down to grab and squeeze her ass.  
  
“Yes,” Rinko admitted, her body still twitching a bit from the pleasure running through her. “It felt,” she breathed in deeply. “Really nice.”  
  
“And we’re not done yet,” he said with a grunt, once again pulling out of her. “Time for you to start putting some effort in.” He laughed, slapping his chest. “I’m an old man, you can’t expect me to keep going like this forever!”  
  
Rinko rolled her eyes at that but waited for him to lay down on his back. Then she climbed on top of him, straddling his torso. She looked down at him and at his cock. It was slick and shiny with her arousal. She was glad she wasn’t being ordered to give him another blowjob.  
  
Rinko lifted herself up and grabbed his cock. She held it upright, positioned right underneath her folds. Then she sank down along it, feeling herself getting stretched out once more. A nice tingle ran through her and she shivered. Something her boss really enjoyed seeing, since her breasts shook around a bit right in front of his face.  
  
“Let me know when you’re going to cum, sir,” Rinko said as she started to lift herself up and down along his cock.  
  
“That won’t be for a while,” he said with a dismissive wave. “You did a good job back at the office. It’s going to take me a while to unload inside of you again.”  
  
Rinko nodded. And she doubted he was going to be up for a _third_ orgasm. So in another twenty minutes or so, everything should be taken care of, except for _another_ shower.  
  
Rinko started to really fuck herself on his cock. She went up and down along it, feeling the shaft stretching her out, forcing her pussy apart and making her take every single inch of it. And it _did_ feel good, she had to admit. She shivered and lifted her hands, playing with her breasts. And her boss like _that_ , quite a bit.  
  
“You have a great rack, Rinko,” he said, putting his hands behind his head. “Really, you should show them off more.”  
  
Rinko didn’t think that was at all likely to happen, not if she had anything to say about it. Certainly not during the work day which was when they saw the most of each other. Luckily, what she was doing was strenuous enough that there was an obvious reason why she wasn’t talking. Instead, she just focused on fucking herself on her boss’s prick, going down as far as she could to impale herself and then rising back up until only a bit of his cock was still inside of her.  
  
Rinko was putting on quite the show for her boss, her breasts dancing quite a bit as she fucked herself on his cock. And it was feeling good for her as well, the heat of an orgasm slowly rising up inside of her again, spreading out and starting to fill every single little bit of her.  
  
Rinko rested her hands on her boss’s stomach, feeling the fat shifting around underneath her as she moved herself up and down. His dick was still as hard as a rock, and she couldn’t tell how close he was to cumming. She’d just have to wait and find out, she supposed. Until then, she just needed to keep on going, keep on fucking herself and fucking him, making him feel good.  
  
Both sets of eyes were closed by now. Rinko had no idea what her boss was thinking about, but she wasn’t thinking of much of anything right now. Instead, she was just fucking herself on his rod, lifting herself up and sending herself slamming down, over and over again. And it did feel _good_ , really, really good. From time to time, she lifted her hand and played with her breasts, or reached down to rub her clit.  
  
“Harder,” her boss said, opening his eyes just a hair to look at her. “Fuck me harder, girlie.”  
  
Rinko took a deep breath and nodded. She was already starting to feel a burn inside of her chest. How was this the most exercise she had gotten all week? Well, she wasn’t giving up. Not now, not until either one or both of them had cum. She gritted her teeth and did her best to do what her boss told her. And then she really started to fuck herself hard, slamming up and down, the muscles in her thighs starting to protest as she bounced up and down. The hands on her hips didn’t really help her with that and were more just to let him feel her up.  
  
“Turn around,” her boss groaned. “I want to see that ass of yours.”  
  
Rinko sighed in frustration. She didn’t want to pull herself off of him! She wanted to keep on fucking him, to keep on feeling that cock moving in and out of her, without anything getting in the way or interrupting.  
  
But she still did it, pulling herself up and turning herself around before _quickly_ sinking back down on his cock. And that felt _good_ , sending a shiver through her as once again, her pussy was spread out by a cock. She shivered, looking out at the wall of the hotel room as she started to push herself up and down along the shaft.  
  
“That’s right,” he said, a note of lustful appreciation in his voice. “You look nice like this.”  
  
“T-thank you, sir,” Rinko said, her voice wavering as she rose up and down along the shaft. It was getting harder and harder to think with how she was feeling, how _full_ she was feeling. “I hope I look more than just nice, though.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m going to cum soon,” he agreed. “Just need a little bit more.”  
  
And then he gave himself a little bit more. Rinko’s eyes widened as her ass got grabbed, his hands sinking into her rear and groping her cheeks. It _did_ feel good and sent a shiver through her, something that _really_ made Rinko moan as she kept on feeling the hot, hard shaft moving in and out of her.  
  
“That’s it,” the publisher moaned, his voice hard and tight. “I’m going to cum from your slutty body, Rinko.”  
  
Rinko jerkily nodded, sweat running down her body as she increased the pace for a few, quick minutes. Then her energy was gone and she sank down, taking all of his cock inside of her, all the way inside. That should be enough. She sure hoped it would be, at least.  
  
And it was. Rinko felt the cock pulse inside of her and then it started to cum. She moaned as she felt her insides get covered in semen, shot after shot of thick, sticky cum painting her walls white. There was so much of it inside of her, spreading through her, the heat and the stickiness and everything.  
  
It was enough to push Rinko over the edge into an orgasm as well. She shivered, panting and gasping for air as she felt the pleasure go screaming through her like an inferno. It was good. It was really, really good and everything she had gone through today from the very minute she had woken up was worth it right now. Cumming was good. Cumming was great. Cumming was the _best_. She reached up and grabbed her breasts, feeling her stiff nipples pressing into her palms as she felt the pleasure running through her.  
  
Rinko wavered back and forth. There was a very _full_ feeling in her pussy right now. A _really_ full feeling. She shivered, reaching down to rub at herself.  
  
“That was wonderful,” her boss said with a contented smile on his face. “You really know your business, Rinnie.”  
  
Rinko nodded. She _was_ good at journalism and running an office. And someday, she’d be able to show that to an even greater extent, when she took over the role of publisher and ran the entire newspaper.  
  
She wondered if she would have to fuck anyone to get _that_ role.


End file.
